1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a fabrication method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid electrolytic capacitors provided with a dielectric layer of titanium oxide having a dielectric constant about 5 times as large as aluminum oxide have been well-known (JP-A-5-121275 and JP-A-11-312628).
In fabrication of the solid electrolytic capacitors provided with the dielectric layer of titanium oxide, an anode employing titanium metal plates or of sintered bodies of titanium powder is anodized.
However, in the above-mentioned solid electrolytic capacitors provided with the dielectric layer of titanium oxide prepared by anodizing the anode of the titanium metal plates or of the sintered bodies of titanium powder, there have remained problems that titanium oxide is easily crystallized in a process of the anodic oxidation, consequently, the electrical insulation of the dielectric layer decreases and leakage current between an anode and a cathode layer increases.